


Damnation

by NikkiPond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: After the events of Thor, Odin decided to banish his second son, Loki, to Midgard.In which Loki is not amused and forced to assist the Avengers in finding the Tesseract as his punishment.
Kudos: 7





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should NOT have written a new fic when there is a lot of WIPs laying around. But this came to my head hahahahaha. But warn ahead, this is more of a plot bunny/panster moment. So I don’t have definite outlines/plans for this. Don’t blame me, this fic is not perfect, but I just want to get this tingling feeling out of my head.

Loki couldn’t help but seethe. Who was he kidding? This came as a twisted sense of punishment. _How dare you one-eyed Odin? How dare you! How dare you control my life? You don’t get to decide who I am or what I do! And now, THIS!_

And what THIS he was referring to was SHIELD headquarters. One of the holding cells, at least. Theoretically, he _could_ get out of it with his seidr. Foolish mortals. But he was in no mood to do so. Instead, he wanted to silently curse Odin for this.

After one month of recuperating from his near _demise_ , Odin appeared at the end of his bed and declared that he would be banished to Midgard, just like Thor. And to remain there until Odin see Loki learned his lessons to come home. Loki nearly laughed at the thought. There was no home for him. Why would he come back to Asgard after everything has happened?

Frigga had been shocked, as he remembered. She had begged for his case, but Odin was firm of his decision. Whereas Thor…

Well, Loki didn’t care. Last he saw Thor; he was dashing towards him before Loki was banished to Midgard with dark magic. And when he opened his eyes, there were hundreds of primitive guns pointing at his face. He was ready to hurl his knives at them till Frigga, in illusion, appeared in front of him and gently explained to the mortals the situation.

Loki had been fuming, and the only reason he did not kill himself nor harm the mortals was the look on Frigga’s eyes.

“ _If you have any love or respect left of me, I beg you to please not do this.”_

He nodded to her before taken away to the cell.

Though he’s not sure he can fully keep his promise, he knew for sure that he does NOT have any plans to come back to Asgard.

“Loki?”

Loki jerked in surprise before looking up. A ginger mortal with a stoic look said, “We have plans for you.”


End file.
